What You Get
by Relatively Unknown
Summary: A little birthday fic for Naruto. Fluff, but with some humor and some interesting observations as well. Plz RR!


A/N: It seems no one has remembered that October 10th is Naruto's birthday. Oh well, I  
have! ^-^   
  
Shiva: And that's only because you're completely obsessed.  
  
CA: You've been talking to Drako again haven't you?  
  
Shiva: How could you tell?  
  
CA: *sigh* Never mind. Anyhow, here's my little Naruto Birthday fic. It's a little on the  
fluffy side--  
  
Flaitheas: A little? This has more fluff than Sesshoumaru-sama's tail!  
  
CA: *sarcastically* Thanks. Really. I needed the motivation. Now go away! *kicks out of  
fic*  
  
Shiva: Ha! I KNEW you were evil!  
  
CA: *kicks Shiva out* Jup-jup! Now, as I was saying, here's a fluffy little Naruto  
Birthday fic. Enjoy!  
  
  
----------------  
  
  
Naruto looked at his calendar remorsefully. Another birthday had come. He was now  
officially a teenager, the last one to turn so on his team. It seemed he'd forever be "Dead  
Last" in everything-- even age. _Oh well_, Naruto thought, _no biggie_.  
  
  
He went to the bridge to wait for Kakashi. He himself was a little late; he hadn't wanted  
to get of bed. It was his birthday! If there ever was a day for him to take off and sleep in,  
it was today. But he knew he couldn't afford a missed day of training if he ever wanted to  
kick Sasuke's ass.  
  
  
No one was there. He glanced around to see if they had perhaps played a trick on him and  
transformed into something, but alas, no, they hadn't. Naruto didn't know whether to be  
relieved or worried. He sniffed the air, and caught their scents, but he couldn't tell how  
recent they were. _Might as well wait_, he thought, taking Kakashi's normal place on the  
post.   
  
  
The sun shone brilliantly, but there still was a slight chill in the air. Naruto loved the fall,  
but not just because of his birthday. It was the perfect combination of warm and cold, and  
the colors made the entire village beautiful even from afar. The leaves had already started  
to turn, and the combination of golds, oranges, reds, and the little bit of green left was  
breathtaking.  
  
  
He stretched out on his stomach, letting one foot dangle and using his hands as a pillow,  
and watched the colors shift and glitter in the slight breeze.  
  
  
-----  
  
  
He remained that way, oblivious to everything else, until his stomach began to growl. It  
made him think of ramen, which made him think of dessert, which made him think of  
cake and reminded him that today was his birthday. He sighed when he realized that he  
had no money. His stomach growled again. There was no food at home, so that wasn't an  
option. _Hmm_, he thought, _maybe I can convince the Noodle Bar to give me a "free"  
lunch, since today is my birthday... I can pay it off later..._ In truth he doubted it would  
work, but it was at least worth a shot.  
  
  
He jumped down and began walking into town. He wasn't in any great hurry; besides,  
running made him hungrier and if couldn't get a meal he'd be really starving. He wished  
it wasn't a school day, or else he'd track down Iruka. He wouldn't make mention of his  
birthday-- last year he did and Iruka broke the bank getting him things. Granted, they  
were things he had desperately needed, like food and clothes, but he felt guilty  
nonetheless. Iruka was the closest thing he had to a father and a friend, he didn't want  
him going broke because of him.  
  
  
As he neared the Noodle Bar, he noticed it seemed rather empty... in fact, completely  
empty. There was a notice posted by the entrance. He read it and sighed for the hundredth  
time that day. They were closed "for personal reasons" and wouldn't open until  
tomorrow. Naruto shook his head. Figured.  
  
  
He walked way and went up to the top of the monument. Digging in his pockets he did  
find a few sticks of pocky. He ate them while looking at the scent below him. The noon  
sun almost made the village glow... as if it had a hidden warmth alive within it. _For  
everyone but me_, he thought ruefully. Pocky gone, he laid on his stomach again and  
watched the lazy fall day close.  
  
  
He let his thought come and go, not really thinking on anything, just drifting. He did think  
on the others; of course, it centered around their birthdays. Sakura's had been "a bash", as  
she had called it. She invited everyone, especially Sasuke and even Ino and Kakashi,  
except him. He hadn't expected one, but it still left him disappointed. He didn't get her a  
gift, mainly because he was as broke as always and his creative side wasn't very active.  
He did make her a simple card and left it in her mailbox. She never spoke of it, so he  
didn't know if she got it or if she even cared. He still liked her, though. He always would.  
  
  
Sasuke had tried desperately to hid his birthday, but it had become a holiday-not-to-forget  
by his fangirls. Naruto had walked with him to his house (it was after training and since  
his house was just down the way from Sasuke's, they walked together) and saw a literal  
mountain of gifts beside the mailbox. Sasuke had walked inside and completely ignored  
them. He had called to him, but Sasuke continued to ignore both him and the gifts.  
  
  
Naruto remembered how carefully wrapped and decorated they were. He actually felt sad  
for them. It wasn't their fault Sasuke didn't want them. And the fangirls certainly  
wouldn't take them back... Without a second though he had taken them home and opened  
each of them, with such a care as they had been wrapped with. There were shirts and  
candy and various things like teddy bears and the like. There was one that had a special  
flute case lined with velvet. He had set that one aside, but piled the others together.  
  
  
He had taken them (except the candy-- that would serves as his breakfast, lunch, and  
dinner for the next few days) and gave them to the Salvation Army in the village. The flute  
case he took to Sasuke's house when he knew he wasn't home and left it on the roof,  
where he knew Sasuke practiced.   
  
  
Sasuke didn't mention it, either. So neither did he.  
  
  
Kakashi's and Iruka's weren't as extravagant. Naruto had given them both packs of  
ramen, which to the others looked like he was as obsessed with food as they thought, but  
in truth he hadn't anything else to give them. They knew that and accepted them. Iruka  
even gave Naruto a hug; it was a little awkward for Naruto, but they laughed it off as  
teenaged hormones kicking in.  
  
  
Naruto sighed yet again as the sun was now down to the mountain tops, signaling late  
afternoon. He was starving now, and figured that maybe the others would be back from  
their mission by now. He got up and took the longer way down, instead of just jumping  
down off the face like he normally did. A fast healing ability came in handy  
sometimes.  
  
  
------  
  
  
The air had gotten colder; he shivered slightly. His orange jacket was almost threadbare  
and his pants were getting there. He would need to try and patch them up soon. His  
creative side wasn't very good, but he had become an excellent "patcher-upper" over the  
years.  
  
  
The bridge was as silent and as still as it had been that morning. He mentally shrugged  
and went into town. It was busy with people getting last minute things done, so he was  
ignored. The Noodle Bar was dark inside, but there were lights on in the apartment above  
were Chichiro, the owner, lived. he thought about going up there, to see if he could  
something to eat, but thought better of it. He would be busy with his own family and have  
no time for Naruto.  
  
  
Like everyone else.  
  
  
He continued on home. It had been a stress-free day, albeit a lonely one. He was tired, but  
not physically. It was time to do his yearly ritual of going home, looking in the mirror,  
wishing himself a Happy Birthday, and going to bed.  
  
  
He knew immediately something was off as soon as he walked in the door. For one, it  
was _clean_. His house was never kept up with; he never was the point. He sniffed the air  
and caught the scent of the others... and of food. Suspicious, he walked into the kitchen  
and opened the fridge. It was full of food! He opened a cupboard, then another, and then  
another... they were all stacked full of food, and more importantly, ramen!  
  
  
He ran to his room and saw it clean as well, with a basket of clothes sitting on his bed.  
There was a note that simply said, "Happy Birthday!", in a scrawl he knew to be  
Kakashi's. A quick trip around the rest of the house and he saw the same note wherever  
he found a "gift". When he came back to the kitchen, he saw one he hadn't noticed  
before. It was a letter actually. It read:  
  
  
_Naruto--  
  
Happy Birthday! Thought we'd forgot, didn't you? How could we, what with Iruka  
reminding us every day for the month. (He's glaring at me now...) Well, the others want  
to write. Hope you liked the gifts.  
  
--Kakashi_  
  
  
He smiled to himself. They had done this for him! Apparently he shouldn't have  
underestimated Iruka's memory for things. Naruto continued to read as the handwriting  
changed.  
  
  
_Dead Last--  
  
  
I know it was you who left that flute case on my roof that one of the girls had given me. I  
needed that. Appreciate the clothes, dobe, Kakashi and I were dragged from store to  
store by Sakura and had to carry it all!   
  
  
--Sasuke_  
  
  
Naruto smirked this time. That was the closest that Sasuke had ever come to thanking  
him for something. And the mental image of Kakashi and him buried under a ton of  
clothes while Sakura dragged them around was hilarious. He continued.  
  
  
_Naruto--  
  
  
Ugh, how can you live in such a mess? Iruka and I spent all afternoon cleaning! Thank  
God he took today off or I'd still be here. I never thanked you for your card. I guess  
you're not as annoying as Ino, so I'll give you credit for that. Well, Iruka wants to write  
yet, and you're due back home soon. Happy Birthday.  
  
  
--Sakura_  
  
  
Naruto read that part twice. Somebody was more annoying than he was? That was cause  
for celebration, no matter how put-down it was. He mentally jumped for joy as he  
continued on to Iruka's part.  
  
  
_Naruto--  
  
Happy Birthday, "Nuto"! I know you're too old now for nicknames, so I do apologize.  
Hope you enjoy the food I got you! Don't worry, I didn't "break the bank", as you always  
say. I got an early bonus, so I'm treating you to some ramen tonight. Come to the Noodle  
Bar at 7, I'll meet you. See you there!  
  
  
--'Ruka  
  
  
PS: Wear some of your new clothes. I promised Sakura that I'd make sure they'd fit._  
  
  
Naruto couldn't believe it! His mind was barely registering anything. He glanced at the  
clock, and saw that it was already 6:30! He had to get ready! He dropped the letter on the  
counter and made a mad dash for the shower.  
  
  
------  
  
  
He walked up to the Noodle Bar in some of his new clothes. Black baggy jeans with  
flames, a plain white tank top that he thought was just a little on the snug side, and an  
open buttoned-down shirt of tye-dye orange and red with black tribal designs. He had  
gelled his hair also, figuring why not go all out. It hadn't gotten any cooler, and the  
village itself was still warm from the afternoon.  
  
  
The place was still dark. He waited by the entrance for Iruka, who showed up about a  
minute later.  
  
  
"I don't think it's open," he said.  
  
  
"Sure it is," Iruka replied with a gleam in his eye. Naruto gave him a strange look as he  
opened the unlocked door and walked in.   
  
  
"Surprise!"   
  
  
Naruto jumped as the lights came on to reveal... a birthday party?! For him?! Sure  
enough, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke; Chichiro, his wife, Aki, and their two boys, Kazuo  
and Michio; Konohamaru and his friends; and Hokage-sama were there!   
  
  
"Well, what do you think, dobe?" Sasuke asked, a smirk in place. Naruto looked around,  
faking scrutinization.   
  
  
"Not bad, but it could use...." he trailed off, and looked everyone's expectant faces. They  
really had gone all out to please him. He was truly touched, but wasn't about break down  
in tears. "RAMEN!!" he shouted. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura groaned.  
  
  
"Well, duh, we knew that! Why do think the place was closed all day!" she told him.   
  
  
"Huh?" was the only intelligent reply he had. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Kakashi.  
  
  
"You see, Hokage-sama here gave Chichiro permission to shut down for today, so he  
could make a birthday feast worthy of our stomachs. He also let Iruka take the day off to  
help out at your house as well as here. So you see, this wasn't a spur of the moment thing,  
he--err, I mean we-- have been planning this for weeks," he said, correcting himself when  
he received a glare from Iruka. Kakashi had fought some tough opponents, but nothing  
could beat Iruka's glares.  
  
  
"Thanks," Naruto said. "I really mean it. There's just one problem. What do you do at a  
birthday party?"  
  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Konohamaru said. Naruto looked at him blankly. "Guess not.  
Well, you eat, and play games, and talk, and goof off...." He looked to see Naruto gone. A  
glance around found him sitting at one of the tables, scarfing down a bowl of ramen. He  
stopped, mid-chew, when he realized everyone was looking.  
  
  
"What? I haven't ate anything all day except for three sticks of pocky!" he proclaimed.  
Instead of being mad, everyone just laughed and joined him.   
  
  
----------  
  
  
Naruto laid in bed awake, despite being exhausted from the party. They had played games  
and ate and talked well into the night. Eventually, the younger kids began falling asleep in  
chairs, and they decided it was time to go home. Naruto tried to stay and help clean up  
with the others (it was the least he could do to repay them), but Chichiro and Aki shooed  
them all away, saying it was fine, and that they should all get on home to bed. Admitting  
defeat, they had all parted ways. Kakashi had almost spoiled it though....  
  
  
"Don't forget, be at the bridge, bright and early!" he told his students. They all groaned.  
  
  
"Ah, c'mon, 'Kashi, give them tomorrow off. They deserve it," Iruka told him. Whether it  
was Iruka's usage of his childhood nickname or their pleading faces, no one was sure, but  
Kakashi gave begrudgingly.   
  
  
"Hey, look it at this way, you get to spend all day with your Icha Icha Paradise!" Naruto  
told him. He had perked at that and vanished in puff of smoke, apparently unable to stay  
away from his favorite book any longer. Iruka had rolled his eyes and bid them goodnight.   
  
  
That left the three of them walking. Sakura lived in the village, so she soon had to leave  
them. She told them goodbye, fluttering her eyes as Sasuke, but she also said something  
Naruto never thought he'd hear in his lifetime:  
  
  
"Goodnight, Naruto-kun!" She left, leaving two equally shocked boys.  
  
  
"Did she just..." Naruto couldn't get the words out. She had called him Naruto-kun!  
  
  
"Uh-huh," Sasuke had said. He quickly recovered. "Don't worry though, she still thinks  
your annoying."  
  
  
"Not as annoying as Ino!" he had replied, still cheerful despite the insult.  
  
  
"Please, the day Sakura likes you is the day you beat me, dobe!"  
  
  
"Well then, I guess I should get ready for another celebration soon!" he had retorted.  
Sasuke rolled his eyes and started leave, but Naruto had stopped him.  
  
  
"Hey, you said you knew it was me who left the flute case. How?"  
  
  
"There's only two people who know I play the flute-- Sakura and you. Out of you two,  
only one knows I practice on the roof-- you. So whoever left it had to know I'd find it on  
my roof," he had explained simply.  
  
  
"Oh," Naruto said. _Duh_, he had thought. Sasuke started to leave again, but Naruto  
stopped him once more. "Hey... thanks. And I do appreciate the clothes." More than  
you'll ever know, he silently added. He wasn't one for begging, and things like this kept  
him from having to do so.  
  
  
"Get over it already before I kick your ass to shut you up, Dead Last!" Sasuke had replied,  
disappearing down a side street. Naruto had walked home the other way, a grin plastered  
on his face.  
  
  
As he laid there in bed, he still had the grin. It still seemed surreal, but he wasn't about to  
question it. If there had ever been anything he had learned well, it was that you didn't  
question good things when they happened. You took what you got. And that's what he  
did.   
  
  
He rolled over and went sleep, happy for the first time in years.  
  
  
  
CA: Fluffiness galore.   
  
Vinnie: Well, I's liked it lots.   
  
CA: Where did you come from?  
  
Vinnie: Well, since you's kicked out Shiv and Flaith, I's be here to cover for dem.  
  
CA: Ah, I see. Do you think it was too OOC?  
  
Vinnie: Nah, it be a feel good fic, so dat's excused.   
  
CA: Comforting thought. Well, you know the drill, R/R or flame away. Oh, and I don't  
own the name "Salvation Army", so no suing, okay? I'm broke and he's dead.  
  
Vinnie: Ain't dat da truth.  
  
CA: *rolls eyes* PLZ R/R!! 


End file.
